


alli😫🥶🥶

by spidercupid



Category: shart - Fandom
Genre: Hugs, Other, Sharting, peeing but platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidercupid/pseuds/spidercupid
Summary: alli is pog this is for her
Relationships: SHART - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	alli😫🥶🥶

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalliblast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/gifts).



heheheh hi shawty *sharts*


End file.
